


Dreams Unchecked

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluffy, M/M, Making Out, Post Game, Sweet, hot and steamy, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Set Post-Game at University. Elliot is in a relationship with someone new, just enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the night. Lik is thinking about how lucky he is to have met him. Elliot, on the other hand, has learned a new and highly effective way to shut him up. It's super effective.





	Dreams Unchecked

The sky above the apartment was an inky tapestry, covered in twinkling diamonds. It was late, or perhaps early depending on perspective - just past 3.am. There was an iciness to the breeze that hinted of how easily autumn was slipping into winter, yet despite that, two individuals basked in each other’s presence beneath the blanket of stars and the quiet of the early morning.

Likèreal stretched his legs out across the L-shaped lounge, shifting his position though being careful not to jostle his boyfriend, who was currently using him as a pillow.  Elliot had admitted earlier that listening to the sound of his heartbeat was comforting enough to almost lull him to sleep, which was how they’d ended up cuddling on the lounge with the other half on top of him. 

They were both night owls, though Elliot had little choice in the matter - being a vampire automatically put him on a more nocturnal clock and he could never seem to fall asleep before dawn.  On the other hand, it was a choice for Likèreal and while he didn't always manage to stay awake until dawn, the time they spent together was both priceless and worth the occasional sleep deprivation. 

Fingers combed through the soft purple and black strands, evoking a soft purr of pleasure from the younger man at the affectionate touch. The sound brought a smile to Likèreal’s lips and he continued playing with the silky strands absently as his mind wandered.

“What are you thinking about?” Elliot murmured softly, breaking the silence.

“Mm… nothing and everything.” He answered, aware that his boyfriend could sense at least some of the emotions that lingered beneath the sleepy contentment.  “Though I suppose I have been wondering what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you… I never thought I’d be this lucky.”

Despite all the charm and flirtation, he was used to keeping people at arm's length for any number of reasons. Loneliness was a familiar bedfellow and yet, he never wanted to be alone. If he was honest he craved connections with those around him rather than superficial dalliances, but even after years in this world, he never managed to entirely escape the fear that danger would find him once more. The very idea of losing someone precious to him was terrifying and perhaps more than he could bear… 

Nevertheless, when he met Elliot all of that became meaningless.

There was something about the other man that had drawn him in, even from the other side of the room and that left him equally reluctant to leave him alone. Their first meeting was something that could have easily been excused as a casual dalliance which was exactly what Elliot had expected. It would have been so easy and yet…  he found himself stubbornly unwilling to leave it like that.

So instead he set out to woo him. As if instinctively knowing that this was someone that he needed, Elliot was like sunshine, so brilliant and warm. He couldn’t help but love him and he knew that he would never regret it… no matter what happened. Never.

The purple-haired vampire was quite convinced that his boyfriend was incredibly biased when it came to him, not that he entirely minded. It was kind of nice, even if it was kind of embarrassing.  He propped himself up so that he could look at him properly - one of the perks of being able to see perfectly in the dark. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one that should be saying that.”

Likèreal blinked at that response before frowning at the implication. It wasn't the first time since they’d started dating the other had made a similar comment. It was super effective in pulling him from his thoughts, a familiar glint appeared in his eyes. “Oh no, you don’t. Don’t make me go through the list again, I will recite all the wonderful things about you. You know-”

He raised an eyebrow at the threat, he was growing used to the stubbornness and… maybe the compliments as well. Just a little bit. Lips curved into an almost impish smile as he shifted his position smoothly on top of him, almost too quickly for the other to see until he was already straddling his hips. The soft green gaze lingered briefly on his lips before he dipped his head silencing both of them.

After the initial force, the kiss gentled, lips gliding together in the sweetest of kisses. 

Hands inching upwards over Likèreal’s chest and over broad shoulders - slender fingers teasing bare skin before tangling in the long inky strands as his tongue darted out. Elliot paid particular attention to the swell of his bottom lip, teasing him with a series of small licks before catching it between his teeth to suck gently, being ever mindful of his teeth before releasing it with a faint pop.

Meanwhile, the blanket covering them fell away, forgotten as it slipped off the lounge and onto the ground. Icy air penetrating thin fabric and caressing bare skin, goosebumps following in its wake, but the two of them were oblivious within each other’s arms.

Golden eyes glowed with hazy desire as he cupped the back of his neck, participating fully in the lingering kisses that only left them both breathless, but wanting more. Caught up in the heady taste of his lips, he couldn’t help but groan when Elliot snuck into his mouth at the first opportunity - the sensual glide of his tongue first against blunt teeth and then against his own in an all-encompassing dance.  

Likèreal’s fingers dug into the other man’s hips in response, eyes sliding shut as he got caught up in the taste of his lips and the sensations evoked. His thumbs sliding under the satin boxers to tease pale skin before tugging him tighter against him, wanting to feel his body flush against his. 

He wasn’t even thinking of the sharp teeth. So sharp that the initial cut was close to painless, though pain bloomed afterwards mixed with the taste of copper on his tongue. It wasn’t the worst pain he’d ever felt, but Elliot noticed and pulled back in surprise. Leaving them both flushed and slightly out of breath from their impromptu make-out session.  

Likèreal made a sound of protest, hazy golden eyes opened again, “Don’t stop…”

Elliot was already leaning in, tongue sliding carefully across the cut on his lip, lapping up the blood. The pain evaporated almost instantly as he gently pulled the flesh between his lips and sucked on it, savouring the taste of his blood. The action pulling a soft sigh from Likèreal as he relaxed beneath Elliot - not finding the action anything but sensual.

“I love you…” Likèreal breathed out the words once the other released his lip.

“I love you, but I don’t deserve you…” Hazy peridot eyes glowed as they focused on him as he licked the other man’s blood from his own lips, savouring the decadent flavour. Elliot pressed his lips back against Likèreal’s with a soft needy noise.

It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced. His heartbeat sped up at the sensation and his hands slid along his back and up his shoulders, stroking the heated skin before cupping his neck. Fingers gently teasing the sensitive curve of Elliot’s ear causing the other man to shudder, letting out a soft whine.  “One day I’ll make you realise your own worth…”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break from the other fanfiction of Elliot and Likèreal because I was craving something cute and fluffy. Or maybe it's better to say I was craving something more intimate and relationship driven. I didn't want to ruin the other fanfiction by jumping into deep feelings - though both of them have a tendency to fall fast I suppose.


End file.
